Elic
Elic Kowalzcyk is the main protagonist in the Dragon Ball T series. He is virtually the replacement for Goku in this series. He is the distant descendant of Goku, then Gohan and Videl, and then Pan and his last known Saiyan ancestor is Goku Jr. Aside from that, his only living relative is his sister Selica. Personality Elic is known to have a mental disability, and as such is very naive and somewhat slow-minded. He can however, understand speech and communicate eloquently. He is also very smart, as seen by the fact that he is in the 11th grade, despite being 3 years underage. Only when he is faced with adversity does he lose his bearings. Aside from his mental dysfuntions, he is kind-hearted and will do virtually anything for his friends (or those he believes are his friends). However, if he thinks it's wrong or something his father wouldn't do, he opposes unless convinced otherwise. Because of this, he can take on jobs easily or with effort, depending on who's asking him to do it. His kindness will lead him to doing nice things for others with being asked, and his personality often wins everyone (almost) over. In fact, there is no one who he dislikes. But there is one person who dislikes him. However, Elic is very unaware of this as he treats her very kindly and can often make her smile, even though she refuses to be affected by his heart. Physical Description DBT Season 1 Height: 6ft. 2 in. Weight: 225 lbs. Age: 13-14 years Skin color: Chocolate Brown Eye color: Green When Elic debuts in the second episode of Teardrop, he is seen to be very tall despite his age. Although he is only 13, he is rather muscularly developed, though nowhere near as developed as any of his saiyan ancestors were at that age. He does resemble Goku in terms of hairstyle and face, but his hair is more upright than Goku's. The major difference between Elic and his ancestors is that he is dark-skinned, and a point of that is actually made. It interesting to note that Elic is taller than the other main heroes. Transformations In his base form, he is still very powerful, being able to match Cuma in her Super Saiyan form (though she hadn't mastered it at the time, however). His maximum power output in his base form is 120,000,000. It later jumps to 149,000,000 on Planet Zorua. Super Saiyan Elic first discovers that he can turn Super Saiyan during the Planetary Draft Tournament, after Glacio taunted him and ridiclued his parents, both of whom are deceased. In this state, Elic's hair turns blonde and his hair stands completely upright, just like most other Super Saiyans. His voice, for some reason, deepens greatly, sounding more like Broly. His power level as a Super Saiyan is 155,000,000. During the battle on Planet Zorua, if he had gone Super Saiyan, it would presumably be much higher. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:The Heartman Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrid Category:Good Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Needs Links